


Blood and Wine (Book 1)

by JChasse (orphan_account)



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Romance, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JChasse
Summary: "I guess some girls just wish they were worth saving."After a car crash kills both Harper and Chelsea they have no idea what world of love and war they have just walked into. Being confronted with the love of the next king in line for the French throne and his bastard brother they are become at odds with both Scotland and France. Will they welcome in the possible romance or will the tension between two countries tear them apart?*Also on Quetev and Wattpad*





	1. Warning Label

**Warning Label:**

(This story is based off of the Reign TV show but things will be changed since this is a  **fan fiction** )

Also: If you are under the mature age of 16 then it is highly advised that you leave, this book will contain lots of  **profanity** (bad and inappropriate words), graphic notions of violence such as  **sexual assault and domestic violence** and finally last but not least, graphic - in depth **sexual scenes**.

 

You have been warned!


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire Holt as Chelsea Hefferson 
> 
> Phoebe Tonkin as Harper Topez

 

All my life I questioned how I would die, but I disregarded those horrible thoughts again and again. Though, to die in the name of someone I loved seemed like pretty reasonable and selfless way to go. I told myself that - again and again as the days and months went by but I never imagined it would happen here and now. 

 

Twisted metal, screeching of tires, the flashing of lights and the screams in my ears were all so deafening. I felt the impact again and again until I stopped feeling it all together, the emptiness was horrifying, the numbness from the constant stabbing pain had finally disappeared somehow all together. 

 

I knew taking Stephanie's offer was as dangerous as it was exhilarating but I pushed the possible consequences aside, thinking what was the worse that could happen. I never questioned my decision making until now. Knowing now, that this was it a stray tear fell down my cheek as I closed my eyes and relaxed my tensed up muscles as I let go to what ever rejection to what was going to happen next. But before I gave into my death I grabbed by best friend and sister in everything but blood hand, feeling her immediately relax under the touch, I knew then that she had also accepted what was going to happen now. I prayed that we would end up in another world, far better than this and that we would walk it together.

 

Though, what I didn't know was that our death was going to be a new beginning. 

 

 


End file.
